Mascaras
by RocioPattinson2408
Summary: Sam lo sigue amando, y Freddie no puede contener las ganas de decirle cuanto la ama... Quizas un baile los ayude  One Shoot


**Bueno, en esta me inspire en la escena de Romeo y Julieta (El Baile De Mascaras) y lo que me gustaría que me pase algún día. :D Espero que les guste, y si acaso leen, gracias por los reviews en Feel Real Love...Cualquier día, será two- shoot! Los diálogos que sean de la serie, son lo que yo recuerdo, así que no es muy exacto. Besos**

**iCarly no es de mi propiedad al igual que sus personajes. Pertenecen a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><span>Mascaras<span>

**Sam's POV**

_Luces de colores adornan el pasillo de entrada. Las decoraciones, son muy femeninos, nada parecido a mi. No es el mejor lugar para mí._

Carly insistió que fuera, argumentando que casi toda la escuela asistiría, y pues, tuve que ir. No tenía opción.

El tema de este año era "Baile de Mascaras", para lo cual debíamos tener un antifaz o mascara toda la noche, y andar como bobos preguntando: 'Eres Carly?' '¿Disculpa, quien eres? Y toda clase de babosadas así.

Carly quería que fuéramos en grupo, por eso invito a Gibby, y prácticamente le suplico a Freddie, ya que el pensaba que era un estupidez siquiera ir al baile. Yo, por mi parte, deseaba que el fuera… Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algo pasara. Lo amaba, pero solo lo ocultaba, porque era lo mejor, porque nadie debía saber esto.

En serio, no quería ir, pero tampoco decepcionaría a mi mejor amiga, con el comportamiento de 'un chimpancé salvaje'. Sonreí al recordar la frase de Carly, y luego me entristecí al saber por que la había dicho.

_-Escucha, estar con Sam es como tener un chimpancé salvaje… Pero ella te ama, Freddie._

_-Si, pero..._

_-Y dice que lo siente – dijo Carly, alzando la voz e interrumpiendo a Freddie. Y luego me pego un codazo..._

_-Ah, si, lo que ella dijo – Termine de confirmar._

Trate de concentrarme, si seguia recordando, mas triste me pondría.

- Amm, ¿Carly? – pregunte con aire despreocupado. quería saber si el iría. - ¿Quiénes iran?- finalice.

- Gibby, Tasha, Brad, tu y yo.

- Ah, de acuerdo – Genial, tendria que pasar toda la noche jugando a ser la estupida sin pareja, bailando en grupo, mientras los otros tenían a sus respectivos novios, a los besos y abrazos. ¡Puaj! Me consolaba la idea de que, al tener mascaras, a nadie le importaría bailar conmigo, Sam, la loca.

Hoy me quedaría en el apartamento Shay. En cuanto llegue, asalte el refri por unas costillas con salsa, deliciosas.

Carly me regaño por no ir a dormir temprano. Aj, se cree mi madre... Pero la quiero, es una gran amiga.

Al día siguiente, nos preparamos para ir al baile. Estaba ansiosa por ponerme el vestido y sentirme femenina como pocas veces.

_Luces de colores adornan el pasillo de entrada. Las decoraciones, son muy femeninas, nada parecido a mi. No es el mejor lugar para mí. Pero aquí estoy, luciendo lo mejor que puedo._

Deseo que Freddie estuviera aquí. Carly esta con Brad…Gibby esta con Tasha… Todos enmascarados y no reconozco a nadie. Sola, como casi siempre he estado…

**Freddie's POV**

Carly me insistió por décima vez que vaya a ese estupido baile. Nadie puede entender el por que. Y cada vez estoy más lejos de guardar el secreto. No podría estar en el mismo lugar que Sam, sin mirarla con amor, no podría contenerme si ella estuviese allí, en un baile, luciendo muy hermosa, supongo, y yo ahí, como un idiota tratando de no decirle que la amo. Honestamente no puedo.

Trato de hacerme el indiferente, y le digo a Carly que no iría, y punto.

Pero en la noche de viernes cuando, por casualidad vi a Sam saliendo del apartamento Shay, siendo la princesa mas linda que haya visto, supe que debía ir. No me importaba nada más. Ni siquiera la remota posibilidad de que Sam tuviera una cita. No, no importaba nada.

Tome mi traje, guardado por mi mama con sumo cuidado… Jamás agradecí tanto la manía por la perfección de Marissa. Además, sabía que ella guardaba el antifaz que compre por si llegase a ir al baile.

Me prepare y fui directo a Ridgeway. No podía perder tiempo.

Cuando llegue allí, tuve que pasar por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado, que conducía al gimnasio.

Allí estaban, Carly y Brad, Gibby y… ¿Tasha? Sip, creo que era ella. Pero de Sam, ni rastros.

Comencé a deambular por el gimnasio, esquivando parejas que bailaban pegados mientras sonaba una canción lenta.

Y la vi. Estaba sentada, dándome la espalda. La reconocí por su inconfundible cabello rubio. Y ese vestido, al cual había visto apenas hace un rato, le sentaba perfecto.

Me acerque despacio y trate de cambiar la voz, para que no supiese que era yo.

- Disculpe, pero veo que esta sola, y me gustaría sacarla a bailar-Mi voz sonaba mas gruesa y temblorosa que lo normal, pero no creo que ella me haya reconocido.

- S-Si.

- Te queda hermoso ese vestido.

- ¿Quién eres?- pidió saber. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus manos reposaban en mi nuca. Yo pose mis manos en sus caderas y comenzamos a mecernos.

- Tú ya sabes quien soy. Aunque hay algo que no sabes de mí…Yo te sigo amando, desde que dejamos ese ascensor, yo… no he podido olvidarte. Si no me quieres, vete ahora, pero debías saberlo, Sam…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y el entendimiento surgía en ellos. Yo sostenía su mirada, para que supiera que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Y sin esperarlo, se acerco y me beso. Y fue lo que mas extrañaba en ese momento. Sus dulces labios, pegados en los míos, sintiéndome totalmente correspondido. Acaricie sus mejillas y cabello, y empecé a desatar su antifaz. Cuando nos separamos, se lo saque por completo, y pude ver la dulce sonrisa de Sam, esa que me dedicaba solo a mi... Y supe que jamás la iba a dejar de nuevo.


End file.
